


You Manifest

by 4lis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, in kh3 its been 10 years so vanitas isnt underage? but tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: It's back to what they know best.-- it's really two different drabbles but i decided to connect them.





	You Manifest

This pleasure rumbles through him, sliding as deep as Vanitas has ever felt it and filling his stomach with thunderbolts. His body tenses and goes limp at varying intervals, squeezing Terra and wringing him dry when he hits a spot that makes Vanitas feel like he’s got flesh inside him instead of shade, loosening up when Terra’s hands travel further up the back of his knees.

Vanitas folds his frame in half, his insides—whatever they may be—trembling and spasming at the sight of his knees gluing themselves to his shoulders. His legs bounce weakly with the force.

“Yes,” he groans out. “Yes, _fuck_ yes. You’re so into it now,” he praises. “Did you miss me, Terra? Is it making you go crazy, fucking me like this? Ah—you’re fucking me so hard now, it’s like you’re someone else.”

“Sh-shut up,” Terra says and Vanitas has to laugh. Terra's demand is stuttered out in between rolls of his hips into Vanitas; it’s stuttered out in between unseemly claps of skin meeting wet and fast and Vanitas lets his head roll to the side, his body indelicately lolling back and forth against the floor. His thighs go numb to the touch.

“You can tell me I feel good, Terra,” Vanitas goads. “You know, no one’s ever told me that before.”

“I _said_ shut up,” he says, one hand dislodging from his knee to press a four fingered duct tape into his mouth and Vanitas hates how the pressure turns him on, makes his muscles tighten up and his nerves feel sensitive.

His heart aches and his eyes clench shut.

_You better fuck me good, then. Fuck me faster, use me up. Own me, destroy me. Harder, **harder**._

\-- 

Vanitas faces the headboard. It comes as no surprise that Vanitas begins to slather Terra’s fingers in his teeth and tongue, nibbling and drooling and breathing into his hand as their hips connect again and again. Even through his bodysuit (more skin to him than the flesh on his face is), Vanitas can feel if he flattens his hand against his lower body—where Terra’s cock slots against his walls. He shivers and coughs up a laugh. 

“S-so _big_ ,” he marvels. “So _talented_. Did anyone else ever appreciate you like this?” he asks. 

As much as Terra claims to hate the sound of his voice, he does nothing to muffle Vanitas’s rapturous accolades. Even if only an illusion, Vanitas thinks he can feel Terra swell inside him and he puts a kink in his back as Terra yanks his wrists up above his head. 

“ _God_ , you make me feel so good, Terra,” he moans, knowing all too well what praise will do to him, knowing his praise is a little too glowing, knowing that uttering his name like that into the headboard will drive him— 

“You’re so noisy,” Terra grouses, one hand wide enough to firmly plant two of Vani’s hands to the headboard, the other shakingly poised at his hips. 

And Vanitas hopes he can shove him over the edge, wiggles back at him. 

“Gonna shut me up?” 

Through the body suit, he can feel Terra’s fingers twitch. 

“Oh, what if little Venty-Wenty hears me—” 

Vanitas’s teeth collapse into his tongue as he cries out, Terra’s hand colliding with his ass and his insides curling up. _Perfect._


End file.
